A data storage system saves and retrieves host data on behalf of one or more hosts. Such a data storage system may replicate production host data from one site to multiple other sites.
For example, Site A may perform synchronous replication of production host data to Site B, and perform asynchronous replication of the production host data to Site C. In such a situation, Site B operates as a possible failover site, and Site C operates to backup the production host data stored at Site A.